Brother In Arms
by evokethunder
Summary: Sev looses contact with Delta Squad and makes his escape from the Wookiee tree, encountering difficulties with Droids and Trandoshans.


Brother in Arms

For those of you who have not played Star Wars Republic Commando in a while, here's some refresher info. I am not working with the books at all on this, only using the game.

The last thing that happened with the commandos was an infiltration of a Trandoshan outpost on the planet Kashyyyk, and setting up a defence against the CIS. They then proceeded to take down a Separatist destroyer trying to deploy more battle droids onto the planet. After this the squad lost contact with Sev (Their sniper). This is my story of what happened, I hope you enjoy it. Beta reading credit Jfreak.

/!\ Disclaimer /!\

I do not own Star Wars: Republic Commando. The Characters mentioned are the sole property of LucasArts.

The conversation between the squad at the beginning is from the game.

Chapter 1 – That Blew Up Real Good

Sev sat in his turret watching the destroyer explode. He noticed a big piece of the ship's outer armour fall to the ground; the impact was a treat to watch.

[Sev]-_"Nothing like a little precision teamwork, DELTAS" _[62]-"_And that was nothing like a little precision teamwork_." [40]-"_Lose the chatter, commandos. What now, Sir?" _[38]-"_Awaiting further instructions, Forty." _[Clone Advisor]-"_Delta squad, regroup at Three-Eight's position for exfil"… _Suddenly Sev got a blunt hit to the side of his helmet. He turned and a big Trando was standing in front of him about to strike a second time, but Sev kicked him in the gut knocking him down and fired 3 bullets from his pistol into his head. Then rolled to evade a second smaller Trandoshan and punched him at the back of his knee. The Trando's leg gave way and Sev stabbed him in the back with his wrist blade. He could hear some droids coming down the corridor and had to think fast.

[Sev]-_"Boss, I've got a problem here!"_ [38]-"_Sev, Where are you?!" _[Sev]-_"Sector… *crackle* multiple hostiles… *bzzt*". That big Trando must have damaged my internal COM_. Then he noticed a window just below the balcony, attaching his grapple to the railing he lowered himself in through the window. He disengaged his grapple and tried to regain contact with the squad but the COM was too badly damaged.

Taking a look around he noticed he was in a Wookie bio nursery. But the lights were off; _the power must be out. _He could hear some Super Battle Droids clanking behind the door. _The door must be dead too _he thought. _I can`t get past them even if I could open the door_. Then he remembered…_ one detonation pack left_, he could breach the door but he needed to take care of the droids somehow. There were irrigation pipes on the ceiling. There was no power to the water pumps but maybe there was enough pressure in them to get the droids wet and short out their circuits. It was worth a try. There was one big pipe near the door and he thought that he could make a hole in it with his rifle.

He set the det-pack and got behind a small bush, gave his plan a quick think over, then pushed the detonation button.

The door blew up magnificently and some debris ripped through the armour of the droid nearest the door and destroyed its systems. _Scorch would have loved to see that_. As the second droid was coming through the door he shot the pipe and a spray of water soaked the droid. It dropped to the ground and made some last buzzing speech, but Sev could not make out the words, then it shut down. Just to be safe he slashed some wires near its head. He took a look out the window and he spotted a Republic Gunship quite a way off. He thought if he could get to it he could contact the squad. _I need to get out of the Wookie fortress. _Leaving the nursery, he started down the hallway towards the lifts. _They will need power to them somehow, _he thought.

Sev reached the lifts, he noticed a control interface on the wall and he accessed the building schematics to find the electric room for the floor, it was not far. There was a shortcut through a maintenance tunnel. He was heading down the hall when he heard a crackle in his COM. *bzzz* *chssssk* _BOSS! Are you there?! … _No answer. He continued down the hall and stopped at the tunnel. _There had better be no surveillance droids flying around in here, they drive me nuts. _

Sev opened the grate and crawled in. Instantly he was blasted by an exhaust fan, which started him wheezing. He proceeded through the tunnel and out into the generator room. There was a droid sitting in the corner but it was dead. Analysing the power grid he noticed some damaged circuits preventing power to the lifts. He would have to bypass them and reroute the power through different lines to the lifts. As he was working all of a sudden a searing pain went through his leg, the droid was not completely dead. He turned and fired at it. It slumped onto the floor and twitched a little then nothing. And after assessing the blaster wound found it wasn't too bad. _Nothing a little bacta won't help_ he thought. But he found that his bacta container had been leaking and there was hardly anything left. _Where is a bacta station when you need one?_ He finished getting power to the lifts and used the schematics to find a bacta station, but it was in a munitions room. He was sure to encounter droids. But he had to get there.

He slowly made his way towards the munitions room. He could hear the droids talking in the room. He listened. [Droid 1]-"_Sir the confederacy wants our troops to move on." _[Droid 2]-"_We have secured the area. But you two must stay and defend these resources; we cannot have them reclaimed by the enemy." _[Droids]-"_Yes Sir" _Sev could hear the other droids marching off._ Better wait a bit to for those droids to get away_. Then he hacked the door. He slowly moved into the room and hid behind a box of missiles. He was on an upper balcony.

The droids were pacing below. _I have to make this fast_, _I can't give them time to use their COMs_. He equipped his sniper attachment. The first droid was facing away and Sev started to move toward a better location, but his leg gave way and he let out a grunt. The droids looked up and around but couldn't see Him; Sev quickly took aim with his rifle and shot a droid right through the head. The other droid turned quickly to return fire but it was too late. _That's that._

There was a second balcony below that had stairs to get down to the bacta station. He dropped down to the second balcony. _ARGG! Darned droid! I should have used my grapple. _He limped to the bacta and quickly healed himself, took a new bacta container and made his way back to the lifts and got on. He activated it and began his descent.


End file.
